Apology
by Oh Hae Rin
Summary: Saat semua janjiku kepadamu tidak bisa kutepati saat itu pula aku menyesal karena telah kehilanganmu, mianhae... aku tidak berjanji tidak akan menjadi pengecut asal kau kembali, tapi kurasa beribu janjiku ucapkan tidak akan mengubah keadaan aku tetap akan kehilanganmu.


APOLOGY

Main Cast :

Joen Jung Kook

Kim Tae Hyung

Sumarry :

Saat semua janjiku kepadamu tidak bisa kutepati saat itu pula aku menyesal karena telah kehilanganmu, mianhae... aku tidak berjanji tidak akan menjadi pengecut asal kau kembali, tapi kurasa beribu janjiku ucapkan tidak akan mengubah keadaan aku tetap akan kehilanganmu.

.

.

.

Musim dingin tiba, semua orang berguleng pada selimut dan bahkan tak pernah rela untuk meninggalkannya, tetapi berbeda dengan seorang namja yang berada didepan pusara dengan wajah yang menunduk sedih bahkan siapapun yang melihat kondisi namja itu akan merasa iba dia Kim Tae Hyung, putra mafia terkenal diAsia. Taehyung berlutut didepan pusara dengan pakaian yang kusut, matanya yang bengkak dan semua kenangan manis bersama seorang namja manis yang berada dialam lain berputar didalam otaknya seakan mengejek kenapa ia tidak bisa memanfaatkan waktu terakhirnya bersama sang kekasih, Joen Jungkook

'Kook-ie, bogoshipo..'

"Hyung, lihatlah boneka itu sangatlah manis" ucap Jungkook sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka kelinci yang sangat lucu

"Kau benar Kook-ie, boneka itu sangat manis baiklah tunggu sebentar akan kubelikan untukmu" ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum kepada Jungkook

"Wah.. gumawo hyung"

Setelah membeli boneka kelinci itu, Jungkook dan Taehyung pergi kesebuah taman dan bermain disana. Terlihat Jungkook sangatlah bahagia saat Taehyung menemaninya bermain ayunan, memeluknya dengan erat saat angin dingin menerpanya bahakan memakaikan jaketnya untu Jungkook, Jungkook sangatlah bersyukur memiliki Taehyung dan Jungkook sangatlah bersyukur karena Tuhan telah menciptakan mahluk setampan dan sebaik Taehyung.

'teruslah tersenyum Jungkook-ah, aku berjanji akan membuat hari harimu menjadi idah dan tak akan pernah lagi ada namanya air mata' batin Taehyung

"Hyung, gumawo.. telah hadir didalam hidupku, kau cahayaku Hyung,kau segalanya untukku Saranghae.."

"Nado Saranghae, aku juga berterima kasih telah membuatku merasakan indahnya mencintai dan dicintai.. Jangan pernah pergi dariku Kook-ie"

"Ne Hyung, tanpa kau minta aku akan melakukannya"Taehyung hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jungkook bukan karena tak suka tapi entah mengapa perasaannya sangatlah tidak enak beberapa hari ini dan ia sangat menginginkan Jungkook berada disampingnya.

"Hyung kajja kita pulang"

Taehyung mengantarkan Jungkook pulang, sampai didepan rumahnya Taehyung turun membukakan pintu untu Jungkook.

"Mimpi indah sayang, aku akan berada disampingmu saat kau membutuhkanku"

"Gumawo Hyung" ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis

Cupp..

Jungkook merona karena Taehyung mencium bibirnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Jungkook sangatlah bahagia bahkan ia akan memaki siapa saja yang mengambil Taehyungnya pergi. Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan lagi lagi mengucapkan kata cinta kepada Jungkook sebelum Jungkook memasuki rumahnya. Tanpa Taehyung dan Jungkok sadari ada seseorang misterius yang melihat mereka sambil menyeringai tajam.

'Teruslah berbahagia untuk sekarang dan jangan pernah harap kalian bisa berbahagia dilain waktu' batin seseorang misterius itu.

.

.

.

"Sialan kau Park.." desisi Taehyung tajam kepada Park Jimin

"Santailah sedikit Tuan Kim, aku tak akan membunuh kedua orang tuamu jika kau mematuhi perintahku" ucap Park Jimin, anak seorang mafia Park Chan Yeol yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya. Dulu waktu Taehyung berusia 17 tahun orang tuanya dinyatakan menghilang dan bahkan ada berita jika kedua orang tuanya terbunuh tapi Taehyung tak pernah percaya akan hal itu, ia terus mencari orang tuanya tapi tak menemukan. Tapi sekarang seseorang datang dan membawa foto kedua orang tuanya disekap penuh luka disekujur tubuhnya dan orang itu adalah Park Jimin yang orang tuanya berhasil menculik Tuan kim dan Nyonya Kim.

"Sialan, cepat katakan berapa yang kau mau dan jika itu benda apayang kau inginkan" ucap Taehyung sambil mencengkram kemeja Jimin.

"haha.. aku tak menginginkan uangmu Kim bodoh, dan aku tak menginginkan barang apapun yang kuinginkan hanyalah.." Jimin menjeda ucapannya untuk melepaskan cengkraman pada kemejanya dan membisikan lanjutan kalimatnya tepat ditelang kiri Taehyung

"Kekasihmu, Joen Jungkook" Taehyung membeku mendengar ucapan Jimin, Jimin menyeringai puas melihat wajah tegang Taehyung dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama pukulan Taehyung siap mendarat diwajah tampan nan angkuh milik Park Jimin tapi secapt kilat Jimin menahan serangan Tehyung da menyeringai tepat dihadapan Taehyung.

"Jika kau tidak menjauhi Jungkook dalam waktu 2 hari aku akan membuat orang tua yang kau sayangi mati dihadapanmu" ucap Jimin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung

'haha.. tamatlah riwayatmu Kim sialan dan juga aku telah berhasil membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuaku'batin Jimin sambil menyeringai puas karena berhasil memancing Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

"bodoh harusnya aku tak pernah menjauhimu, harusnya aku tetap berada disismu, harusnya aku tau jika aku menjauh darimu akau tetapakan kehilangaan kedua orang yang sudah merawat didepan mataku bahkan kau juga menghembuskan nafasmu didepanku.. Aku hancur Kook-ie, aku kehilangan 3 orang yang kusayangi secar berturut. Aku minta maaf karena tak menepati janjikuuntuk tetap bersamamu nyatanya aku menjadi pengecut karena telah membiarkanmu mati ditangan Park Jimin, Kumohon kembalilah Kook-ie" ucap Taehyung sambil menundukan kepalanya disamping pusar namja manis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Grep..

Taehyung merasakan kembali pelukan Jungkook, tapi Taehyung tak bisa melihat kehadiran Jungkook hanya angin yang menerpa tubuhnya menyejukan seluruh hatinya yang penuh luka. Taehyung dapat merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih keras dan itu adalah reaksi yang sama saaat ia bersama Jungkook.

"Aku tau, kau berada dismapingku saat ini, meskipun aku tak melihatmu dan juga tak bisa menyentuhmu tapi aku tau kau berada disini, kumohon tetaplah disini jangan pernah meninggalkanku meskipun nyatanya aku yang meninggalkanmu dan meskipun kita berbeda dunia" ucap Taehyung lirih.

Jiwa Jungkook yang sebenarnya berada disamping Taehyung dapat merasakan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Jungkook merasa bersalah telah menyerah pada kematian sebelum ia berjuang, Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dari belakang, ia sadar ia yang dulu dengan yang sekarang sangatlah berbeda, dulu ia bisa memeluk Taehyung kapanpun ia mau tetapi sekarang ia tak bisa memeluk Taehyung dengan nyata tetapi ia bahagian Taehyung tetap bisa merasakan kehadirannya meskipun tidak bisa menyentuhnya kembali.

.

.

.

Setelah ancaman Jimin,Taehyung benar benar menjauhi Jungkook bahkan ia memutus akses Jungkook untuk menemuinya, Taehyung bukan membenci Jungkook melainkan ia hanya ingin melindungi ketiga orang tersayang didalam hidupnya, meskipun ia hancur secara perlahan. Taehyung sedang berada diapartemennya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan hatinya karena ia memang benar benar lelah ia akhirnya tertidur.

Taehyung melihat Jungkook meminta bantuan kepadanya dengan mengulurkan tangannya disertai ttapan sedih, kecewa, kehilangan karena Taehyung tak kunjung menyambut uluran tangannya dan lama kelamaan mata Jungkook menutup dengan sempurna dan tandanya Taehyung benar benar kehilangan Jungkooknya

"ANDWE KOOK-IE" jerit Taehyung dalam tidurnya.

"terima kasih Tuhan rupanya hanya mimpi" ucap Taehyung.

1 minggu setelah Taehyung menjauhi Jungkook, Jimin terlihat tidak berulah tapi sebenarnya ia menyiapkan sesuatu yang membuat Taehyung jauh lebih hancur. Jungkook terlihat resah karena Taehyung menjauh darinya bahkan menghilang tak ada kabar sampai ia mendapat kabar dari seseorang bahwa Taehyung berada diapartemennya barunya dan memberikan password apartemennya. Jungkook yang memang polos akhirnya menuju alamat tersebut dan ternyata benar Taehyung berada disitu, tanpa memikirkan jiak nyawanya terancam Jungkook langsung memeluk tubuh Taehyung erat. Taehyung terkejut melihat Jungkook berada disampingnya bahkan memeluknya dengan erat, pelukan yang sangat ia rindukan tapi ancaman Jimin terngiang difikirannya dan dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Jungkook menjauh.

"Keluarlah! Aku benar benar ingin sendiri"

"Wae?, Hyung aku merindukanmu kau kenapa tak pernah menemuhiku? bahkan kau pindah apartemen, Hyung katakan apa salahku. Kumohon jangan seperti ini" ucap Jungkook sambil menunduk sedih dan itu semua membuat benteng pertahanannya hancur

"KA!, kubilang pergi, aku membencimu Joen Jungkook jangan pernah kembali pada hidupkupergilah bahkan matilah saja jika perlu" ucap Taehyung kasar tapi sumpah demi apapun semua kata katanya berbalik dengan isi hatinya, hatinya seolah olah menjerit supaya Jungkook tak pernah pergi bahkan ia tak menginginkan Jungkook mati.

"Hyung.., terima kasih telah membuatku merasakan kebahagian, terima kasih telah membuatku mengerti apa arti cinta, terima kasih telah menjadi orang yang melindungiku. Aku tak pernah mengerti apa penyebab kau berubah, tapi aku yakin jika ini ada sebabnya, aku percaya padamu, aku selalu berada dibelakangmu jika kau lelah, dan mungkin aku akan selalu berada dihatimu entah itu sebagai orang yang kau sayangi atau orang yang kau benci bagaikan musuhmu.. Tapi percayalah bahwa aku sangatlah mencintaimu bahkan sekuat apapun kau menyakitiku Saranghae Taehyung-ie" ucap Jungkook sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang membeku atas perkataannya. Dan lagi lagi Jimin menyeringai melihat hancurnya hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung

Taehyung dengan cepat mengembalikan kesadarannya dan mencari Jungkook yang barusan keluar meninggalkan apartemennya. Taehyung menemukan Jungkook yang berdiri disamping jalan dengan wajah sembab penuh air mata, Jungkook menyeberangi jalan dan tanpa ia sadari mobil mewah berwarna hitam melaju dengan kencang. Taehyung yang melihat hal itu dengan kecepataan penuh ia berlari kearah Jungkook yang memang jaraknya agak jauh, tapi naas tubuh Jungkook sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah ditengah jalan. Taehyung terlambat menyelamatkan kekasihnya, Taehyung bodoh harusnya ia berlari lebih cepat lagi agar Jungkooknya selamat. Taehyung menghampiri tubuh Jungkook dengan penuh air mata. Jungkook yang sekilas melihat Taehyung sedang memeluknya erathanya bisa tersenyum sedih dan mengulurkan tangannya seolah olah menyentuh pipi Taehyung dan juga untuk meminta bantuan tapi sebelum Taehyung mamapu meyambut uluran tangan Jungkook, Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu menutup matanya dengan erat bahkan tak pernah membukanya kembali, semuanya terlalu mirip dengan mimpi Taehyung akhirnya ia kehilangan namja manis itu, Taehyung sangatlah menyesal mengucapkan kata bahwa ia ingin Jungkook meninggal tapi kenapa Tuhan mengabulkan semuanya bahkan hanya beberapa menit yang lalu ia merasakan pelukan Jungkook dan Tuhan sudah mengambil nyawa Jungkook didepan matanya, Taehyung yakin ini semua ulah Jimin tapi ia enggan untuk membalaskannya karena ia tau jika balas dendam tak akan menyelesaikan apapun bahkan dia bisa mengecewakan Jungkook untuk kedua kalinya.

"arghhh.. Jungkook-ah" teriak Taehyung sambil memeluk tubuh Jungkook.

.

.

.

Dihari pemakaman Jungkook ia hanya bisa menatap dalam diam pusara Jungkook bahkan hanya untuk meneteskan air mata pun ia tak sanggup, hanya tatapan yang bisa mewakilkan semua rasa sedihnya atas perginya Joen Jungkook. Ia menyesal harusnya ia memperjuangkan 3 orang tersayangnya bukan membuat belahan jiwanya meregang nyawa didepan matanya. Jimin datang pada pemakaman itu ia terlihat mengucapkan turut berduka cita yang terdengar sangat mengejek tapi Taehyung tak mempedulikannya dan hanya menatapa Jimin datar hingga Jimin membuka suara.

"Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim datanglah kemasionku maka aku akan menyambutmu dengan spesial" ucap Jimin dengan senyum senyum misterius, Taehyung hanya memandang Jimin sekilas ia tau Jimin mempermainkannya ia hanya malas membalAS Jimin untuk saat ini maka ia memilih diam dan membiarkan semua ingatannya tentang Jungkook berputar sepenuhnya pada otaknya.

"baiklah, aku kembali dulu Kim bdodh, ingat jika kau sayang orang tuamu maka datanglah dan kau bisa membawanya kembali dirumahnya" ucap Jimin tapi percayalah itu hanya tipuan Jimin supaya Taehyung mau datang kerumahnya.

Malam hari tiba Tehyung bersiap datang kerumah Jimin ia hanya ingin menjemput orang tuanya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sesampainya dirumah Jimin,Taehyung disambut langsung oleh Jimin dan langsung mengarahkannya pada ruang bawah tanah yang sangat minim udara itu

"TAEHYUNG-IE" ucap kedua orang tua Taehyung dengan senyum yang mengembang, Taehyung segera menghampiri orang tuanya dan memeluknya dengan erat tanpa memperdulikan Jimin

"Eomma, Appa bogoshipoyyo" ucap Taehyung sambil menumpahkan segela kesedihannya dan mengelus pipi eommanya yang sudah penuh luka dan juga tangan sang appa yang terlihat banyak sekali darah yang meguar dan itu membuat hati Taehyung hancur

"Syukurlah kau bisa hidup dengan baik, semoga Tuhan selalu melindungimu anakku" ucap sang kepala keluarga, Tuan Kim

"Cuih.. kalian berhentilah bermain drama didepanku, apakah kau bisa merasakan Tae, bagaimana kehilanagn kedua orang tuamu? Dulu aku kehilangan eommaku karena appa sialanmu itu! appamu pembunuh, dia menghancurkan bisnis appakudan memberencana membuat appaku lemah tapi tidak semudah itu appaku bangkit dan membalaskan dendamnya dengan menculik Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim, appaku menyiksanya hingga mereka sekarat.. Tapi baru 2 tahun appaku menyiksa eomma dan appamu, appaku meninggal dan jadilah aku yang membalaskan semuanya. Kau baru kehilangan 1 orang yang menyayangiku tapi aku 2 orang sekaligus didalam hidupku dan aku akan membuatmu kehilangan semua orang yang kau sayangi dan menyayangimu" ucap Jimin sambil menyeringai dan memberi tanda untuk pengawal pribadinya memegang tubuh Taehyung kuat dan Jimin mengarahkan tembak tepat pada kedua kepala orang tua Taehyung

"Dan sebentar lagi kau akanmelihat bagaimana sadisnya orang tuamu terbunuh Tae dan aku yakin kau tak akan pernah bisa bangkit lagi" ucap Jimin

Melihat Taehyung yang terus meronta segera menembakkan pelatuk itu kekepala orang tua Taehyung dan bersamaan saat itu pula Taehyung mampu melepaskan cengkraman pada kedua lengannya dan segera menusuk Jimin dengan pisau lipatnya tapi sayang kedua orang tua Taehyung sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah dan Jimin pun sama dengan kedua orang tua Taehyung. Lagi lagi Taehyung terlambat menyelamatkan nyawa orang tersayangnya dan melihatnya mati mengenaskan didepannya.

.

.

.

Jungkook masih tetap memeluk Taehyung erat, kemudian Taehyung berucap sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit merasakan kelegaan dihatinya.

"aku bodoh.. membiarkan semua yang aku sayangi pergi meninggalkanku sendirian tapi aku sadar setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan, setiap kehidupan pasti ada kematian, setiap kesedihan pasti ada kebahagiaan meskipun itu dengan cara menyakitkan sekalipun. Jika aku terus menangisi kalian dan menyesali semuanya pasti sampai aku matipun tak akan berubah. Jungkook-ie aku ingat ucapan terakhirmu 'jika kau meninggalkanku, kau akan selalu berada dihatiku' dan aku yakin semua itu berlaku dengan kedua orang tuaku juga.." ucap Taehyung yang semakin merasakan pelukan erat pada tubuhnya bahkan sekarang ia merasakan kedamaian dan perlahan pelukankan itu menjadi nyata, mungkin Taehyung sudah gila karena bisa melihat Jungkook memeluknya dan berkata

'Kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini Hyung, aku yakin kau orang yang tegar, kau menjadi pelindungku dan aku akan menjadi pelindungmu meskipun saat ini aku berada dialam lain, Kumohon relakan kami semua karena jika kami bertahan kami hanya akan merasakan sakit, kumohon mengertilah Hyung' bisik Jungkook

"Aku mengerti, pergilah dengan tenang kumohon jaga kedua orang tuaku, aku ingin melihatmu bahagia Kook-ie, aku merelakamu kau bisa pergi dengan tenang sekarang" ucapTaehyung sambil menundukkan kepala berusaha merelakan kepergian orang orang tersayangnya

'Kau belum sepenuhnya rela Hyung, aku mengetahuinya. Hyung kami selalu hidup didalam hatimu dan setiap langkahmu kau pasti mengingat kami, jadilah Taehyung yang tegar jangan seperti ini kumohon, waktuku tidak akan lama. Hyung bangkitlah dan ingat aku akan berada dibelakangmu dan memelukmu jika kau lelah meskipun hanya dialam mimpi' bisik Jungkook lagi karena ia tau Taehyung belum bisa merelakan semuanya sepenuhnya

"Aku akan merelakan semuanya dan aku berjanji jika aku datang kesini, aku akan membawa kabar gembira dan tersenyum dengan sangat lebar tanpa merasakan namaya sakit hati, aku berjanji akan hal itu pada kalian semua" ucapTaehyung mantap, Jungkook hanya tersenyum, dia bahagia karena Taehyung sudah benar benar ikhlas dengan semuanya dan juga ia bisa pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dengan tenang tanpa memiliki beban. Dengan perlahan tubuh Jungkook disinari cahaya putih dan dengan bersamaan terpaan angin yang menyejukkan tubuh Jungkook menghilang dari hadapan Taehyung.

'Berbahagialah, dan aku akan berbahagia dengan caraku sendiri" ucap Taehyung sambil pergi meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan Jungkook dan keluarganya.

.

.

.

3 tahun kemudia Taehyung datang ketempat peristirahatan Jungkook dan keluarganya untuk pertama kali setelah ia bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Taehyung datang dengan membawa 3 ikat bunga mawar putih diletakkan di 3 makam yang berbeda.

"Aku datang menepati janjiku, aku datang tanpa rasa sakit hati.. Aku merindukan kalian, aku sadar disetiap langkah yang kuambil aku selalu mengingat kalian bhakansetiap aku melewati rintangan yang berat ku selalu melihat senyum kalian yang selalu tulus untuk menyemangatiku hingga aku bisa bangkit kembali, terima kasih telah mengisi semua hari hariku dan sekarang waktunya aku berjuang untuk kebahagianku saranghae" ucap Taehyung sambil pergi meninggalkan ke3 makam itu sebelum pertahanan yang ia bangun runtuh kembali.

Setiap pertemuann pasti ada perpisahan

Setiap permasalahan pasti akan ada jalan keluar

Setiap kebahagiaan pasti ada kesedihan

Setipa kehidupan pasti ada kematian

Dibalik ketegaran seseorang pasti terdapat kerapuhan

Semuanya memiliki kelemahan didunia ini tak ada yang sempurna

Bahkan cinta tak selalu saling memiliki

Cinta tak selalu memiliki kisah cinta yang mulus

Setiap orang memiliki rintangan

Tergantung aku menyikapinya

Baik dengan sikap dewasa ataupun menjadi pegecut

Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk bersikap dewasa

Agar kau bahagia dan bisa tersenyum


End file.
